1. Field
The present application relates to an image capturing apparatus, a data generating apparatus, and a data structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when generating a still image, an image capturing apparatus such as an electronic camera generally records image data of a so-called RAW image before image processing in preparation for performing image processing, image quality adjustment or the like afterward. For example, the invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-166250 allows the development of the RAW data after image capturing in a camera by recording the RAW data when generating the still image.
Meanwhile, various needs for a moving image are increasing recently along with the higher accuracy of an imaging sensor or a processing circuit. The above RAW data have many problems regarding processing speed or processing load in comparison with the still image, although the RAW data are useful also for the moving image.